


"Mornin', beautiful."

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick rolls over one morning and Ray is still in the bed with him. Once a craving for food gets him up and moving, Ray begs him to stay in the bed with him. Ray succeeds.





	"Mornin', beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I keep saying that I'll update Stubborn and Something Special soon and that "Oh I'm so busy" which, yeah, is true. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> But, doing these short little ficlets is so easy for me, and it's a good stress relief. I promise I'll get to them soon-- it's almost my July 4th break. ~~and writing these nerds just makes me so haPPY BECAUSE THEY'RE SO CUTE AND IN LOVE, OKAY?~~

Mick rolled over, more than happy to see his boyfriend clinging to his side softly, still deep in sleep. He looked down at him, smiling at the strands of hair that hung in his face; the piece hanging by his nose was being moved slightly by his breathing. Mick looked up, where a clock hung on the wall. It was 10:30 am.

 

As soon as he saw the time, he felt his stomach lurch with hunger, accompanied by a low grumble. He was normally stuffing his face with early lunch by now. He had a choice to make. Either stay here with his partner… Or go eat.

 

Well, as much as he loved Ray, his stomach was putting up one hell of a fight. He took in a deep breath and carefully pulled Ray’s arms from his torso and shoulder. Ray stirred a bit at his repositioning. Mick grunted, sliding out from under the blanket carefully and turning so he could sit up straight, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

 

“Mmck?” Ray sighed, still half asleep.

 

“Mornin’ beautiful.” He smiled back at his partner, stretching his arms.

 

“You’re leaving?” He pouted, rubbing the warm spot on the bed where his partner was lying.

 

“Sorry, Haircut. I’m starv--”

 

“Nooo… Mick don’t go…” Ray groaned softly, leaning over to grab the back of Mick’s shirt and tug on it softly. Mick rolled his eyes, moving to get up. Ray sat up a bit, crawling over to his boyfriend so that he could wrap his arms lazily around his shoulders and kiss at his neck. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. “ _Please,_ Mick?”

 

“Alright, ya got me, what?” Mick broke easily-- unable to tell his partner no, especially with that cute sleep-broken voice of his asking so nicely.

 

“ _Stay_ with me, _please_ , for just a little while longer?” He took his hand and led Mick’s head sideways so that their lips were close. “And… If you’re hungry… I’m right here.”

 

“Shit, Raymond. The things you do to me.” Mick huffed out a laugh, completely forgetting his growling stomach in favor of spending a little extra time with his partner. He turned around and grabbed Ray by his waist, turning him and pushed him back down onto the bed. Ray giggled as he watched Mick eagerly crawl over him, straddling his thighs and smirking. Ray held his hands over his head, causing his shirt to ride up.

 

Mick growled at the teasing motion. He leaned down and immediately went to kiss Ray’s neck, causing his partner to laugh softly. His fingers ran up under his shirt and teased their way around his hip bones. He growled into his partner’s skin, reveling in the warmth and softness of his neck; the way it vibrated when he gasped or giggled.

 

“Mi-ckey,” Ray gasped as Mick bit down on his neck, surely leaving a nice mark.

 

“What can I say, pretty boy? I told you I was hungry.” Ray laughed, his hands running down and over Mick’s shoulders. He held onto them as he pushed Mick back slightly, causing him to give him a questioning look.

 

“Kiss me.” He smiled softly and watched his partner blush slightly through his half-lidded eyes. Mick smiled as he leaned down to kiss Ray with long, warm strokes. Ray made a quiet noise in his throat when Mick’s hands came out from under his shirt to cup his jaw and run through his hair.

 

Mick’s hands were rough, but their movements were soft yet solid, conveying as much love and tenderness as he could without getting too excited. Ray grunted, his hands sliding down to rest on Mick’s back. He let his tongue stick out a bit, so Mick would take the hint and deepen their kiss. He did, opening his mouth up so that their tongues would swipe by each other with each stroke. After a few minutes of that, Mick pulled back to admire his work.

 

Ray’s mouth was red and wet, their kiss having stimulated it well. His hair was even messier and his neck had a pretty purple bruise coming up on it. Ray was also panting slightly, their kiss leaving him breathless.

 

However, his stomach made itself known again, this time much louder. It made his belly ache.

 

“Mick, go eat something." Ray smirked, winking at his partner. Mick growled, licking his lips and leaning down to kiss his partner once more.

 

“Don’t go anywhere, babe. Alright?”

 

“I’ll be right here when you get back…” Ray smiled, sighing and yawning as he closed his eyes. Mick climbed off of him, hurrying to the galley to finally get something to eat.

 

Once he returned, Ray had fallen back asleep. He rolled his eyes and smiled, simply crawling back into bed with his boyfriend. On instinct, Ray wrapped himself around Mick again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
